Pontiac Trans Sport
The Pontiac Trans Sport and its siblings, the Chevrolet Lumina APV and Oldsmobile Silhouette were a set of minivans that débuted with radical styling in fall 1989 as 1990 models. There was also a Chevrolet Trans Sport sold in Europe until 2005 that was a version of the Chevrolet Venture that had some features of the Pontiac Trans Sport. Production of the Trans Sport was ended in 1998. Background The Trans Sport and its sibling models were produced by General Motors to compete with the Dodge Caravan and Plymouth Voyager. Because the larger Chevrolet Astro and the GMC Safari "mini-vans" were based on a body-on-frame, rear wheel drive truck platform, they appealed to a different segment of the market and did not put a significant dent in Chrysler's almost complete dominance of the minivan market in the late eighties. The GM minivans, while more successful than the Astro/Safari duo in terms of market share, weren't able to capture a large chunk of the market away from the Chrysler models. Original concepts First shown to the public in 1986, the Pontiac Trans Sport concept car was extremely well received. It featured futuristic styling, individually removable bucket seats with built-in stereo speakers, a gull-wing rear passenger door and extensive use of glass including a glass-paneled roof as well as many other "dream car" features such as a built-in Nintendo Entertainment System. The original concept version of the Trans Sport was placed on display in the TransCenter post-show area of the former Epcot attraction, World of Motion, at Walt Disney World, which was sponsored by General Motors. Based on the warm reception the concept vehicle received, the Pontiac Trans Sport was approved for production in 1987. However, as is often the case, the styling and features showcased on the concept did not make the translation to the mass-produced edition. The gullwing door was deemed too expensive to produce and would probably have hit overhead garage doors in suburban garages. The glass roof was too heavy and too expensive, so the resultant production vehicle made-do with high-gloss black painted panels for the roof to suggest the glass canopy the concept sported. Chevrolet and Oldsmobile were also given production vehicles based on the Trans Sport in order to cover the widest possible range of potential customers. It was intended that the Lumina APV would be the value-priced version, The Trans Sport would net the more sport- and style-oriented buyers, and the Oldsmobile Silhouette would be the minivan for the premium market. The Trans Sport, Lumina APV and Silhouette began production in December, 1989 as 1990 models. Technology The Trans Sport, as well as its badge engineered variants from Chevrolet and Oldsmobile, rode on the U-body platform and were constructed from a galvanized steel space frame, featuring dent and rust resistant polymer plastic body panels on the side and a galvanized steel roof. This construction set up was also used on the Pontiac Fiero as well as vehicles from GM's Saturn division. The Trans Sport had three seating options. The base models had standard seating for five, with three, 35lb easily removable bucket seats (called modular seats) in place of a bench seat usually used in minivans. Available on any Trans Sport was seating for seven, which consisted of 5-modular seats covering the rear two rows of seating. The up-level Trans Sport SE and later, the GT featured available seating for 6. This created a 2+2+2 style. Included with the level ride package, which utilized a compressor and air-pressurized rear shock absorbers to maintain vehicle height regardless of load, was a control panel and air hose kit that allowed the vehicle to be used to inflate tires, air mattresses, sporting equipment and the like. In 1993, GM debuted the first power side sliding door. Due to quality control problems, the option never became available in production models until 1994. 1994 Trans Sports also debuted a driver's side airbag. For the 1994 and 1995 model years traction control was available with the 3800 engine option. It was standard with the 3.4L V6 engine beginning in 1996. Modest Sales Success The design of these minivans was controversial. At the time that the Pontiac Trans Sport and its siblings were conceived, no one had tried to market a stylish or sporty minivan, and GM felt that this represented a potentially large market segment that the class-leadingChrysler minivans failed to address. They styled these minivans to be lower and sleeker than any of the competing brands on the market. The extremely large, long and sloped windshield and the resultant long distance to the base of the windshield when sitting in the drivers seat made for a disconcerting driving experience until a person could adjust to the "different" proportions. Automotive magazines christened the new minivans "dustbusters" after Black and Decker's trademark for handheld vacuum cleaners, since the minivans shared a similar side profile to the handheld vacuum cleaners. The first engine in these vans was a meager 3.1 L V6, that produced only 120 hp (89 kW), which was not up to the task of hauling these fairly heavy vehicles around with any authority. In 1992, the Trans Sport and its siblings received the 170 hp (127 kW) 3.8 L3800 V6 as an option, which provided much better torque and acceleration for the vans, making them the most powerful as well as best handling minivans in production at the time. In response to criticism (and relatively modest sales) attributable to the vehicles' avant-garde styling, feedback from potential customers, automotive publications, and even chiding in Chrysler Corporation's advertising, in 1994, the Trans Sport and Lumina APV received a facelift, shortening the nose by 3 inches (76 mm) and toning-down of the cladding to effect a more conventional look. Additionally a ridge was added to the interior dashboard to lessen the perceived distance to the base of the windshield. Europe, which had grown accustomed to sleek minivans thanks to the Renault Espace, did not object to the futuristic styling, and sales were respectable, so the decision was made to retain the original shape on the European version which, from the 1994 model year onwards, was an Oldsmobile Silhouette, transformed into a Pontiac Trans Sport by the addition of Pontiac badging and wheels. Another specificity was the 1995 introduction of a diesel version, vital for the European market. It used a PSA 1.9 litre turbodiesel outputting 90 hp (67 kW) which was clearly underpowered. Production of this generation of U Platform minivans ceased in 1996, at which time the Tarrytown plant which produced them and had been in operation since 1900 was shuttered and scheduled for demolition. 1st Generation 1990 * All new model. * Available as Trans Sport (with silver cladding) and Trans Sport SE (monochromatic), both offered the 120-hp 3.1L V6 and three-speed automatic. * Launched in Europe with minor differences in exterior trim required for regulatory concerns as well as engine and transmissions appropriate for Europe's differing fuel cost and vehicle taxation structure. In some European countries sold through Opel dealers. 1991 * Customer complaints regarding glare reflected on the interior of the windshield from the massive expanse of the dashboardled to the addition of black carpeting in lieu of the more reflective plastic used in the previous year. * Power windows and door locks made standard on American models. * A manual sunroof was newly available. Category:Pontiac Category:Post-war Category:Modern